The reconversion of Cell
by Gael Braz
Summary: After its defeat in the face of Gohan, the cyborg finds himself trapped in the universe of High School of the dead. In the mileu of zombies, he will see itself deprived of his powers and will owe, with great difficulty to cooperate with high school students who will have the possibility of changing its feelings (or worsen them). I have 9 of the average in English. I'm sorry.


_ Leave I quiet! ordered Cell ! Go away!  
On his words, he freed an energy breath which sent to flying Piccolo, Krilin, Yamcha and Tenshinhan far off. The latter, attacking in his back, had even no more the strength to get up.

_ Sorry, Gohan! murmured Krillin.  
_ We are too weak ! Yamcha fumed.  
Recovering a little, Piccolo raised suddenly its fist in the air before exclaiming:  
_ Go, Gohan! Beat this monster !

Feeling encouraging, the boy increased the power of his kamehameha which faced that of Cell. This was the attack final of their fight and none of the two opponents had in mind to abandon. However, Cell preserved a small advance, proved by the fact that its attack gained ground little by little.

_ It is ended ! he asserted.  
It was at this moment, that he heard Sangohan to murmur something, as if he spoke to somebody.  
" But what … ? the cyborg wondered. "  
The surprise was suddenly read in his look, when it appeared a ghostly silhouette, be held beside his opponent.

_ Impossible! mumbled Cell, by recognizing Goku! But … How?  
Not being any more on his guard, it felt an enormous ball of energy striking it behind the back. Surprised, he made decrease the power of his kamehame, unintentionally. Turning the look by above the shoulder, he perceived the prince Saiyens, out of breath, flying in the air.

_ Vegeta! he roars out.  
His look horrified, suddenly, by noticing that a gigantic power faced him. While looking again at Gohan, he felt of fragments of his body be disintegrated, whereas the teenager released more and more power.  
_ Im … Impossible! Cell exclaimed, while his body decomposed more and more.

Soon, the arms as well as his legs disappeared, removing his attack and letting the rest of its body be taken by the powerful attack of Saiyen.  
_ No! he shouted, while there was not more than the head and the top of his bust.  
Having a last look to Sangohan, he perceived, for good, the body of Sangoku, attacking him(it), at the same time as the child.  
" I lost ? he wondered. "

Nevertheless, instead of dying in the fury, he posted a small smile, proud to die having delivered a fight so titanic. No matter that he dies, he regretted nothing. Preferring to face his fate, he was allowed kill, until a hand seizes what stayed of its body.

_ What? Sangoku wondered! But it is impossible!  
In front of him, king Enma seemed to be too, rather dissatisfied:  
_ I do not know what passed but Cell did not still pass here to receive its judgment ! It would seem that he did not still die!

Squeezing(Tightening) then the fist, Goku closed eyes and concentrated. But he might scrutinize a big part(party) of the galaxy, he felt no energy similar to that of the android.  
_ I feel his energy nowhere! How is it made?  
_ Maybe that his soul was destroyed for good ! noticed Enma! In this case, let us see the positive side! At least, nothing more can bring him in back to life, even not your crystal balls!

Hearing it, Goku eventually calms, before smiling:  
_Yes, you are right! Gohan has us definitively free of this monster! He can never make the slightest evil!

And it was as well as Cell left this universe whereas the latter forgot him little by little, remaining only a simple detail in the history.

Age: birth

A terrible pain in spanks made open the eyes of Cell. Contorted, he noticed that his view(sight) was rather vague, whereas a big light source dazzled him a little. Trying to find his senses, he quickly noticed that he was upside down, whereas a person seemed to hold its two legs.

" What … ? he wanted to know.''  
Wanting to move his body, he noticed that the latter was too low to be able to make the slightest movement.  
" Saiyen scarf! he cursed! He bashed up well me! "  
Nevertheless, he did not have the impression to be hurt and no ressentiat not no pain. No, he seemed to be just very weak.  
" That are it who takes place with my body ? "

Suddenly, somebody was kind enough to put him in the place, whereas a pair of hands provided with gloves, held him under armpits. The face of a woman having a medical mask in front of the face suddenly faced him.  
_ Hello, you! .  
" Who is she? And where are Gohan and the others? "  
Examining him then, the nurse asked:  
_ Do you know what is his sex?

_ No! Another person informed him, by panting! My husband and I wanted to keep the surprise! Is it a boy or a girl?  
_ Well, I inform you that you are now the mother of a small boy, healthy! The first woman informed him, by making turn the body of the baby to the second person.

This latter was a young woman with the long white hair. Lengthened on a bed, she had a cover which hid her all bottom of the body.  
Seeing it, Cell was not able to refrain from getting into a panic as he understood the situation:  
" It is a joke! Say I that it is a joke! "  
Holding out hands towards him, the young woman was smiling to him and would be dying to squeeze him against her.

_ Have you chooses a first name? the nurse questioned him, by rolling up at first a coveraround the newborn child.  
The depositor delicately in the arms of the young mother, this latter felt a strange sensation, by affecting his child. Finally, she declared:  
_ My husband had had as idea to call him Céline, if it was a girl, and Lionel, if it was a boy!  
_ Again, you go to call him … !  
_ But I liked very much both! asserted the young woman, by contemplating the face of his child! That's why we are to come to an agreement to call him Cell, no matter his sex!  
_ Cell? the nurse, surprised by this strange first name wondered.

This time, Cell, himself would have fallen on the ground, if her "mother" did not hold him(it) in the arms:  
" Is it Really a coincidence? I am where, there? "  
Suddenly, he(it) felt(smelt) the young woman crossing(spending) delicately the hand on the cheek whereas it began crying for happiness by looking at him(it):  
_ Hello, you! Welcome to the world!


End file.
